mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Futaba Marui
"It's done! My life size F cup!" Futaba Marui in Episode 4 Futaba Marui (丸井 ふたば Marui Futaba) is the second of the Marui triplets. She is energetic and airheaded but also can speak and act lecherously. Attributes Appearance She has reddish-brown hair tied in a small ponytail at the top of her head. Some people call it her "antennae," which is a recurring joke in the show/manga. Before she cut it up into pencil boxes, she wore a white taekwando-like uniform which emphasises her strength. She also wears dark-blue leggings, and rarely wears panties. She wore a skirt once as well for Satou. Futaba goes around barefoot most of the time. Personality and Interests Futaba is a cheerful and happy prepubescent tomboy. Though exceptionally strong and energetic, she isn't very clever. Like a warrior, she is humble and always reflects on bad actions. Futaba always thinks of others before herself, but has odd ideas about what common sense is. While Futaba is goofy, she can be quite dedicated to topics that interest her, particularly breasts, which she has an odd obsession with. Her fascination toward breast related topic is probably due to lack of mother figure within her upbringing as she use a breast-shaped-pillow to sleep and views it as an object of comfort. Such is of course misunderstood by others especially Chiba as a perverted behaviour. She often ends her sentences in "ssu" which is short for "desu." Relationships Mitsuba and Hitoha Marui Futaba has a close relationship with her sisters, although she always ends up embarrassing them due to her goofy attitude. She calls Mitsuba "Micchan" and Hitoha "Hito". Soujirou Marui "I love you, Papa!" Futaba in Episode 5 Futaba is very close to her father, and loves him dearly. For her, he is the person she cares about the most. She even carries a picture of him when he was younger (who bears a resemblance to Satou). However she seems to be completely clueless everytime he gets arrested. Futaba often takes baths with him and sometimes she even sleeps with him. She loves him more than to her sisters, such as in Chapter 37, in which Mitsuba gives Futaba her sneakers, and although she doesn't get used to it she tries to, despite Satou and Chiba lost the soccer match because Futaba couldn't play well with the shoes. However she took them off in order to hug her father. Shinya Satou "I love Shin-chan just like I love you, Papa! He gets embarrassed but he is sweet and kind in the same way you are" Futaba in Episode 6 of the second season Out of the boys, she is close to Satou whom she call affectionately as "Shin-chan". Due to their close friendship, many girls, especially the Hopeless Squad, glare daggers at her although she is oblivious to this. He is often embarrassed by Futaba, even though unintentional (i.e. Futaba telling everyone he likes panties after numerous incidents). Sometimes he is put unintentionally into awkward situations by her, like when Chiba convinced Futaba that Satou likes panties, so Futaba gave Satou panties in front of everyone. In the Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu ending, Satou appears on the things that are most importanto to Futaba (like her father and big breats) showing that Satou is very importanto to Futaba. Appearances Manga Futaba debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. Yabe decides to play the game of musical chairs, but Futaba misunderstands it and ends up attacking her classmates until Yabe finally stopped her and told her that it wasn’t a war. When Yabe makes that the Marui triplets should stand up, Futaba and Mitsuba got all fired up, like they were about to fight. Futaba accidentally hurts Mitsuba after trying to stopping her after going for a chair. In the manga she is more affectionate towards Satou, and she even participates with the schemes of the Hopeless Squad. However the person whom she loves the most is her father. Anime Futaba appears in Episode 1. Much like in the manga, she mistakes a musical chairs game for a fight and ends up attacking all the boys, until Yabe explains her the situation and later she ends up hurting Mitsuba by accident. After the triplets noticed that Yabe has a crush on Kuriyama, Futaba wanted to come up with an idea to help him, but failed, so Hitoha got an idea instead. The triplets decided to bust his crotch and having Kuriyama treat them. They tried to hurt him while Futaba destroyed his desk, until Mitsuba warned her not to hurt him because with her strength "it might be a full blown-up of sex change". Things did end with Yabe sacking himself on Kuriyama’s head. However Kuriyama didn’t had her glasses and believed that Yabe’s a fourth grader, much to everyone’s dismay. The triplets apologized in the end, with Futaba kneeling in a desk for forgiveness. Character Songs *ABC yori DEF ssu!! *Otona ni Nattara... *Tsuyoi Surudoi Shougakusei (with Mitsuba and Hitoha) *Mittsu Kazoete Daishuugou! (with Mitsuba and Hitoha) *Waga Na wa Shougakusei (with Mitsuba and Hitoha) *Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei (with Yabecchi) Trivia *Her name means "two leaf". *She is the only one of the triplets whose outfit doesn't change daily. *In her character song Otona ni Nattara... it is revealed that her biggest fear is to grow up. *She has the most developed body of the triplets. *Due to her strenght she tends to make food that comes out looking like it was crushed thoroughly (or in the case of the Valentine's chocolate she made for Satou, looked misleadingly like dog poo). However, it actually tastes delicious. *Despite she loves her father, in the manga she seemed to be as embarrassed as her sisters in Chapter 11, during the pool incident. In the anime characterization (Episode 3) she doesn't show this, making her the only one not to be punished. *In the anime a sound effect of tate-chitte tate-chitte sounds when she's in a brisk walk. *She is the nicest of the Marui siblings overall and the dimmest of the three. *In the "Yabecchi's Room" segment of Episode 12, when Yabe questions about her strenght and her dogi, Futaba's responses are "I don't know" and "Ask the author". Category:Characters